


碎片

by crystalknife



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalknife/pseuds/crystalknife
Summary: 刹那和洛克昂兄弟相关的一点碎片写于2017.3.9
Kudos: 1





	碎片

（一）时间是刹那被选为mister到第一季出击之间的两年，和尼尔合宿

已经不是第一次看到了。

这些已经无数次无数次的见到过，不管是亲眼还是在梦里。

然而每次看到他们，自己这些年的训练成果似乎毫无用处，仿佛又回到那个弱不禁风，毫无反抗能力的孩童。一张张脸冒出来，有之前在KPSA朝夕相处的同伴的，有被他们处决的被俘虏的士兵的，还有被卷入爆炸中丧生只瞥过一眼的陌生人。他们伸着手，青色的尸斑清晰可见，创口流出的已经不是鲜血了，而是脓黄的水。一只只伸过来，攥住他的衣角，胳膊，腿，“为什么？，为什么只有你还活着? 为什么只有你能得救?”在喧闹的杂音中他清晰的听到人们的喃喃低语。刹那仓皇奔逃着，被气流掀飞又再次爬起来，摔倒了又手脚并用的朝前扑去。眼前是灰黄的大地和天空，还有倒塌房屋的残垣断壁和四处横陈的残破躯体。似乎下一秒就会被击中般的把眼睛睁大到极限在晃动的视野中捕捉着可能的避难所。

然后

！

刹那猛地睁开眼睛。

心脏仍旧不受控制的要爆炸开来一般狂跳着，似乎整个空间里都能听到这响亮的挣动声。指间还有握着灼热枪身的触觉，身体被冷汗浸了湿透，虚脱一般无力，似乎他刚才还在那片遥远的战场上仓皇逃命。当无法抑制的急促呼吸终于有了一点平复的迹象时，刹那才看到面前是他已经住了快两月的宿舍天花板还有一脸关切的洛克昂。

他坐起身擦了一把额角的冷汗，然后闭上眼睛深呼吸，大把冰冷的空气灌入肺部。再次睁开时候，惊慌和恐惧已经淹没在瞳孔无尽的黑色之中，再也看不到任何波澜。

“我没事，做噩梦了。”

这时候他才发现自己冰冷的手被紧紧攥住，洛克昂令人安心的体温传过来。像是为了摆脱尴尬一般，洛克昂放开了手，装作不经意间问道：“是什么噩梦。”

得到的答案却是对方紧紧抿住的嘴唇。

尼尔看着，放弃了询问。然后转身倒了一杯牛奶。

“喝一点吧，对睡着有好处。”尼尔将玻璃杯举到刹那面前，对方却并没有接过来的意思。不想有强迫的意味，尼尔将玻璃杯放到了刹那床边。

那双黑棕色的眸子，凝视着杯沿上静静流转的光。然后刹那拿起来，一口气全部喝完了。

“别呛着。”尼尔有些惊讶。

毕竟这位不爱与人接触的舍友从来都是刻意保持着疏离感，连带他人的好意也是，不一定会接受。他并没有想到刹那会如此顺从和听话。

月光静静的洒下来，将刹那和洛克昂罩上一层柔光。瘦小的身体流露出平时不会有的脆弱，洛克昂下意识的将刹那抱在怀里，几乎就是同时感受到了少年身体的僵硬，他轻轻的拍着少年的背。

“没事了。那些只是梦而已”他轻声说。

不是的。

那些都是现实。

活生生的

在不久之前

在大地的某处

发生过的现实。

即使这样想着，洛克昂平稳笃定的心跳和体温传过来之后，少年紧绷的身体终于慢慢卸了力，最后几乎可以说是很柔软的依偎在了洛克昂怀中。虽然自始至终，刹那的手臂始终垂着，没有回抱的意思。

作为大哥的洛克昂小时候经常有拍着妹妹的背哄她入睡的经历，但是对着刹那，他没想到会奏效。

“睡吧，我在这。”

他松开刹那，帮他盖好了被子。

刹那像是没有听到一般，侧身转向另一个方向，蜷缩着身子，合上了眼睛。

这一次噩梦再也没有出现。

洛克昂看着陷在巨大床垫中的小小身体。回想起他握着刹那手腕和拥抱的那一瞬间。少年细瘦的身体，让他有种硌着骨头的错觉。而更让他惊讶的是手臂上有和这个年龄格格不入的战火中无法愈合的细碎弹痕。

还是个孩子啊

尼尔这样想着。不管他有怎样超人的资质，夺去过多少人的生命，甚至被选为gundam mister去实现伊欧利亚的伟大计划，他现在依然只是个骨头和肌肉都还没长开，对人有着下意识戒备甚至连这种戒备和冷漠都不会隐藏的少年。

（二）

枪对准了那个少年的背影，因为无法抑制的愤怒和恨意而微微颤抖的手指和紧缩的眼瞳。空气像是凝结成了沉重的固体，压抑的让人喘不过气来。

只要指尖施加压力，扣动扳机的话，这个人就会消失。

只要这样的话，

“啪嗒，”莱尔醒了，哪怕是梦中他也没有扣下扳机，声音是来自昨晚没放好而终于掉下桌子的打火机。

打火机被扣响了，火苗窜出来舔舐着烟头。莱尔坐在床前，脑海中还回放着梦中的场景，残留的情感还在胸中回响着，四处冲撞想找一个发泄口，感觉如此真实，像是才发生过不久。

那个时候，被枪指着的时候，刹那不可能没有察觉。拔枪开保险的声音，自己不曾隐藏的杀气和少年兵经历遗留的野兽般的直觉，他没有察觉不到的理由。然而刹那什么反应都没有，只是跟着惯性向前移动将毫无防护的后背留给他。

这算什么啊？

被射杀也无所谓吗？

怎样的结果都可以接受吗？

等着自己来审判他吗？

这些暴涨的情感最终让他失去了扣动扳机的力气。  
是的啊，这个人一直那样默默承受着，连丝毫反抗的意思都没有。他并不是对恶意迟钝，他只是不抵抗的接受着加诸自身的一切，作为天人的驾驶员，从选择了用武力，暴力去制止纷争的时候就能预想到的一切。还有为了不再重演而扣动扳机之后能预想到的一切。因为有了不可动摇的觉悟，便不曾后悔。

指尖像是不受控制地颤抖着，莱尔垂下手臂，后背撞上舱壁传来沉闷的回响。

哥哥。尼尔，如果是他，会怎么做？如果是那个一直都很完美，从来未后悔过的哥哥的话，他到底会怎么做？只是他可能并没有想到，在他之前尼尔就已经给出了自己的答案。面对曾经属于杀害自己家人的组织的刹那，尼尔压抑的冰冷的怒火，在打偏了一枪后终于有了暂时的平息。在尼尔的追问下，曾经的少年兵第一次说出了自己的身世。当年的尼尔也是放下了枪。哪怕十二年间几乎音讯全无。兄弟俩还是如此相似。同样的外貌，同样加入武装组织的道路，同样精湛的射击技巧，甚至是同样面对成为仇人的同是高达驾驶员的刹那，也做了同样的选择。真是让人笑不出来的笑话。尼尔一直都很厉害，各个方面，注意力，学习本领，还有对大家的温柔，几乎是个模范例子。小时候开始就讨厌和哥哥比较，但是作为双生子，外貌和声音都是一样的，又怎么可能避开。甚至连拿手的是枪械射击都一样。所以莱尔逃走了，选择了住宿，甚至因为下意识的区别而选择了火力压制和速射而不是和哥哥在狙击领域一较高低。为了不再成为所谓“完美”的哥哥的相似物。然而这些都随着哥哥死去而没有了意义。

谁能想到呢，十二年不曾联系，好不容易有了他的消息得到的却是他的死讯。

尼尔死了，永远停在了24岁。

结果知道后却是连责备他都做不到。为了防止类似的恐怖袭击加入天人是正确的，为了保护弟弟而没有透露消息也是正确的，甚至为了弟弟私下供钱让他读完大学也是正确的。为了救护队友而拖着未痊愈的身体出击是正确的，每件都是正确的，正确到无懈可击，正确到真想对着他的脸揍上那么一拳。

然而连这一拳都没法实现了。

尼尔死了，永远停在了24岁。

而自己年龄则跟着时间的脚步，一岁一岁增长。

2312年加入天人的时候自己29岁，2316年刹那离开的时候自己31岁，尼尔则永远停留在了24岁，留在了太空中，俯视着这个依旧在不断改变的地球和为之战斗奔走的自己。

时间越久，和尼尔的差距就越来越大。在隔断了长达六年多的时间洪流之后，却依然会有人会说他们像。偶尔对着镜子出神，相似的眉眼和发色，虽然因为年龄的增长逐渐有了丝沧桑的味道。少年时候的稚气已经荡然无存，青年的棱角依然若影若现，像是在透过自己看着停留在遥远过去的尼尔。哥哥死了，而自己还活着，活在了他不曾到达的遥远未来，活在他希望能看到的遥远未来，活在以他的死和他之前全部的人生作为基石的遥远未来......

在成为天人的驾驶员之后，莱尔曾经在训练完之后去私下了解了哥哥的训练成绩和战斗记录。

“还是比不上哥哥啊。”

终于能坦然地说出来了，一直不愿意承认，不愿意就此认输，不愿意被比较。现在终于能够说出来了，像是卸下重担一样或者说不再惧怕阴影一样。在十二年的分别后他和尼尔终于在漫长时光中握手言和。那个总是在远方只能眺望的背影，终于一点点有了把握到之间距离的感觉。

那么终于能够超越他了吗，不禁这样扪心自问。在接受了比不上哥哥这个现实后，能够超越他吗？


End file.
